taskforce589fandomcom-20200214-history
John "Ace" Black
Introduction Ace is a character seen in all the Task Force 589 missions. He is known as the assault gunner on the team and has served as squad leader most of the 589 missions he was involved in. Background Ace started out in the British Royal Marines. After being very successful there and gaining the rank of Sergeant, as well as quite a bit of respect, he was transferred to the Special Air Service. There he served until the untimely death of his commanding officer, for whom he took over for. Gaining him the rank of Lieutenant. After serving his team on more classified missions, he was promoted to Captain. Shortly after, he was offered the job of commanding officer of the nationless, highly classified Task Force 589. Operations Ace was involved in Operation Cold Shoulder, Operation Inferno, Operation Airwolf, Operation Takedown, Operation Hercules, Operation Danger Close, and Operation Ultimatum. He is known for killing Vladimir Makarov, saving his team from an enemy tank and commanding Operation Cold Shoulder. He also invented the Longshot MOD and is the only user of the team to use an M1911. Personality Ace's personality was surprisingly calm and laid back when he was on a mission. He was usually friendly to his squads. He is particularly friends with Scorpion, Boss, and Chainer. He can work well under pressure and knows how to use almost any weapon he can get his hands on. Quotes *''"Ghost, two guards at the end of the hall; you take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right. On 3. One...two...three."'' *''"We've got a positive ID. Who ever these guys are, we're not happy to see them."'' *''"Tank neutralized."'' *''"Ghost (Ghost:Yeah?) Who's the squad leader? (Ghost:Sorry sir.)"'' *''"Ugh...I hate "F.N.G.'s". (Chipmunk: What's an F.N.G. sir?) It means: F***ing New Guy."'' *''"Well, looks like we make a pretty good team. (Chainer:I must admit, I am rather surprised at the reckless nature of your tactics. Though I cannot argue with their results.) Ha ha. Well, you'll find that I like to do things....differently."'' *''"We must abort the attack. The state of events have changed. (Command: No! You stay the course, that is an order!) If we stay the course we'll be dead before tomorrow!"'' *''"You stay here, I'm going back there to have a word with those Russians. (Sweetwater: You're going back there?!) ...Actually, I'm just going to go shoot them...."'' *''"(Boss after getting shot in Scorpion's Sting: I'm alright, you didn't have to come back for me.) Ace: Boss, I only have one rule for combat. NEVER leave a man behind, I couldn't possibly leave you."'' *''"No! This is my team and I will direct them the way I see fit."'' Trivia *Though he is the leader of the Task Force, he is very lenient on how the group operates. Such as letting others command missions and customizations. *It wasn't until around the planning of Year Two that the creator of Ace gave him a real name: John Black. *Ace has one of the worst, if not the worst, childhood stories of all the characters. *Like Scorpion, Ace has a love interest. *Ace was born on the infamous Ides of March, the death of Julius Caesar. Gallery File:Ace.png| File:Ace2.png|Ace before Operation Cold Shoulder File:Acecomm.jpg|Command contacting Ace. File:Makarov_vs_Ace.jpg|Ace shoots Makarov after interrogating him. File:Aceweapons.jpg|Ace's weapons in Operation Cold Shoulder. File:Aceweapons2.jpg|Ace's weapons in Operation Takedown, Operation Hercules and probably Operation Airwolf. File:LongshotMOD.jpg|Three Longshot MOD designs invented by Ace. File:Acesad.png|Ace being told that Ghost went MIA. File:YoungAce.png|Ace's dossier image from his early days in the SAS. Category:Characters